


Tagging Trouble

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [80]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dick Grayson is So Done, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, M/M, Roy Harper Being a Little Shit, Silly, Tim Drake is enabling and encouraging Jason's bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: It starts with Roy Harper nominating Jason and Dick for the Egghead Challenge.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	Tagging Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to Internet Issues, so if you haven't read that, this won't make sense.
> 
> Shoutout to Ponybande for suggesting this in the comments of Internet Issues! 
> 
> My Tumblr is The-Devil-In-The-Details-666 if anyone wants to come say hello! I love hearing from y'all.

Dick hadn’t expected the video of Lex and Ra’s getting egged to blow up quite as much as it did. He knew that Tim and Babs were both trying to get it to go viral, of course, but he underestimated just how big it would get, particularly once it came out that Lex was trying to suppress it. He also underestimated the sheer chaos-causing potential of it and, as it were, only realized it when a notification popped up on his Nightwing Twitter account that Roy, using his Arsenal account, had tagged him in a post. Curious, he found the post he was tagged in, then felt his soul leave his body for a minute as he saw Roy Harper, in his red mask and the stupid hat he wore as Arsenal, dressed in an ill-fitting purple suit. Already knowing what was coming, he pressed play on the video and watched in a mix of glee and horror as someone off screen, Kori based on the laughter, pelted Roy with eggs. Once the final egg had exploded across Roy’s chest, he grinned and stated, “I’ll be making a $10,000 donation to the Star City Humane Society and I’m nominating Nightwing, Red Hood, Superman, and Green Arrow for the Egghead Challenge.”

Then the video ended and Dick set his head on the Bat-Computer’s keyboard, closing his eyes in resignation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Superman did it. Superman, the big blue boyscout, the sweet farm-boy who held the door for people and rescued kittens from trees, dressed up as a supervillain and let Jon and Conner egg him. And that meant that Dick had to get Jason to do it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason was willing to do the Egghead Challenge. 

_ Suspiciously  _ willing, in fact. 

But, Dick was determined and so he set aside the sinking feeling he got when Jason agreed and asked Tim and Damian to egg them and film it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason was unnervingly cheerful when they met up with Tim and Damian on top of Wayne Enterprises. The purple suit he was wearing clashed rather horribly with his red helmet, on which he had taped a still from the video of Lex Luthor’s stunned face, and he was  _ whistling _ . Albeit, he was whistling a tune that Dick was fairly certain was from a horror movie, but still. 

_ Whistling.  _

But, despite the building sense that Jason was up to no good, it was too late for Dick to back down. So he, clad in a purple suit over his Nightwing uniform, moved to stand next to Jason as Tim started filming. He did the intro, the two of them got pelted with eggs, Dick gave his two nominees for the Egghead Challenge (Steph and Cass), and then Dick’s ‘Jason-Is-About-To-Start-Shit’ senses went off and Jason announced, “I’m nominating Batman to do the Egghead Challenge.”

Tim lowered the phone he was filming on and began typing, then grinned wickedly and announced, “Posted to both the Red Hood and Nightwing accounts. The three nominees have been tagged.”

Dammit, Jason.


End file.
